I am What? in Love? with Who? th Weasel
by Wowoblune
Summary: a G/D story with maybe a little G/H. Draco isn't in this part but he'll be in the story soon.


I am What ? in love ?  
With Who ? the Weasel ?  
  
  
  
  
Disclamers: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character that you can recognize. If you know a character who is not one of J.K Rowling but who is one of yours, it is a pure coincidence. I only own the plot. Thanks and enjoy this story.  
  
  
PROLOGUE :  
This morning like the others days, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Great Hall for breakfast after that Ginny and them met in the Gryffindor common room but since few days, this habit had changed. In fact, a couple of days ago, Ron admitted his feelings toward Hermione and they started to go out. Ron didn't speak about his feelings to someone even Harry or his brothers. When Harry learnt about the couple, he decided to congratulate his two best friends in spite of this news hurt him because he felt something very strong toward Hermione. His feelings had changed since the first time he met her but he knew that he felt more than a normal friendship to Hermione when she had kissed him at the end of the previous term on the plateform 9 3/4. During all the month of july, he tought about this kiss and its real meaning. He knew at this moment that he had no more brotherly feelings for her but he refused to admit it and now, it was too late. He accepted the new relationship between his best friends because he knew that Hermione loved Ron and that se was very happy with him. He knew too that Ron didn't hurt her deliberately. He only wanted her happiness even if this situation made him suffer. As for Ginny, she didn't feel love for Harry. She got over this childish crush but she didn't tell anyone that she was over Harry because she had never admitted publicly her feelings for him except during her first year. Now, she considered him as a seventh brother. Since Ron and Hermione started dating, Harry and her had become closer friends and they liked speaking beside the fireplace the evenings when they couldn't sleep. Actually, her dreams were full of romantic scenes like sunsets on a beach, walks in a park but she was unable to see the man who was with her. He was only a shadow and when she was to see his face, she always woke up but she knew that if she saw him, she would be able to recognize him. When she had spoken with Harry about her dreams, he only answered that was just a dream and that he doubted that her dreams would something else that fantasms.  
During the meal, Hermione and Ron stopped eating for snogging or to talk about their lessons with Harry who talked with Ginny about quidditch. Like her brother, Ginny was a very fan of this sport and she had become Chaser in the reserve team of Gryffindor team. The reserve team was an idea from Harry since the majority of the team would go out at the end of the term. The reserve and the permanent team tained together on porpuse that they all will be trained if a fullmember of the team was hurt but there was also a reserve Seeker who's Colin Creevey's young brother, Dennis. He wasn't, like Harry, a Seeker born but he was quite gifted. That had been a surprise to everyone in Gryffindor. Ron was the new Keeper after Oliver Woods' departure from Hogwarts. Harry had become the Captain but he had chosen to consult the older members about the game strategies. Few minutes after the beginning of the meal, Dumbledore arrived and announced that this year, there would be yearbooks and that the yearbook committee would be directed by Professor Lupin. He added that the photographer of the committee would be Colin Creevey and that the captains of each house quidditch team would have to take an appointement with him to take the photos of the teams. Many muggle-born students volunteered to be in the committee. He said too that a ball would take place on Valentine Day and another on the eve of Easter Break. After Dumbledore's speech, many students started to invite their friends. Harry told his friends that he would not go to the Valentine Ball because the girl he wanted to ask had already a partner but Ron told Harry and Ginny to go together as friends for fun and not for reading in the common room during the Ball.  
After the breakfast and as always on Saturdays, the Gryffindors had a quidditch training session but today, before they began to train, Harry called the others members of the team and they talked about the photos for the yearbooks. They decided to meet Dennis' brother in the first fortnight of march because of the Valentine Ball which would take place on fortnight and of the match against Ravenclaw the following week. It would be the first game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor since Cedric Diggory's death. Harry rarely saw Cho Chang since june and each time he saw her he couldn't help feeling guilty about what happened to Cedric. If he didn't ask him to take the cup together, Cedric would be still alive and Cho and him would be still going out. Ginny looked at Harry and she knew immediately that he was thinking about but she didn't say a word. She decided to go talking to him at the end of the session. The training was useful because of the new strategy imagined by the permanent Chaser Katie Bell. At the end of the session, everyone were tired and all hurried up to take a shower and to change before going to lunch. As usual, Hermione had watched the session and took notes about the weak points of their strategy. She waited her friends outside near the door of the changing room. Ron was the first who went out and when he saw Hermione, he started to go to her with a smirk. He took her in his arms and they began snogging as if they were alone in the world. Few minutes later, they went to the Great Hall without waiting for Harry and Ginny. When they left the locker room, they were half surprised that their friends had forgotten them and they decided that their friends would pay for this.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note : I'm sorry if I have made grammar or spelling mistakes because I don't use to write in english because I am French and I learnt english at school but I've read many stories in english so be gentle with my english. Thanks.  
  
P.S : I think I need a beta reader who can help me to make no mistakes in my stories so if you could help me, I'd be very happy. This story is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard with your reviews.Once more, thanks. 


End file.
